The invention relates to a compensation method, and in particular to a method for compensating colors of a display device.
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become widely used, with a working principle based on alignment condition of liquid crystal molecules changing by application of an electrical field so as to change the path of light passing therethrough. Typically, an LCD includes two opposite substrates with a gap therebetween receiving liquid crystal. Both substrates are formed with electrodes to control orientation and arrangement of liquid crystals. Images are displayed on the LCD panel by controlling orientation of liquid crystals with electrical field, in which bright dots or dark dots are generated where the light passes or is blocked.
LCD includes two types. One type is passive matrix and the other active matrix. Each pixel color is determined by current of an end transistor in a row and the start transistor in a column. Passive matrix LCDS provide low cost and small size, however, slow scanning speed and small viewing angle are drawbacks. In active matrix LCDS, each pixel is controlled by a transistor, increasing scanning speed. An active matrix LCD utilizes more than a million transistors and display units, each consisting of three sub display units (R, G, B).
Due to cell light leakage and environment flare, each channel, however, cannot function independently. In addition, channel chromaticity cannot be normalized, due to dispersion and non-consolidation of photo-electronic gamma curves with variations in liquid crystal and wave length.